Tell meIs he worth your tears?
by 946MishaV
Summary: Alec asked Max a particular question for a reason...


**Author**: MishaV946

**Rating: **K

**Summary**: Alec asked Max a question for a particular reason.

**Spoilers**: After FN

**Parings:** Purely Max and Alec

**Disclaimer:** *stoic* Really now?

**Status:** COMPLETE

**A/N:** I've been writing in my sleep lately…All work and no play has turned my brain into mush!

Tell me…is he worth your tears?

* * *

Max was beginning to lose her patience. She sat on the edge of the sofa, tapping her foot in agitation. She felt miffed that the visitor in question tested her feelings.

"Not that I find this rather inquisitive conversation annoying but what is it to you if I feel the way I feel?"

"Wow, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." He stated dryly.

"Well I guess where there's an Alec involved I do tend to wake up on the wrong side of the bed!"

"Max, that hurts my feelings," placing his right hand across his chest, "Seriously it does," Alec pouted at Max.

Max rolled her eyes, "Well maybe if you had an upstairs brain there wouldn't be any feelings to hurt!"

"Don't test the down stairs brain if you if you don't know what territory you're heading into" he smirked mischievously, wagging his eyebrows.

SLAP! "ASS!"

"See what I mean!" Alec laughed.

"Arg, if you're crib wasn't being scouted out by, might I add, YOU'RE personal enemies coz you can't seem to keep your anatomy out of jar heads wives- I wouldn't be having this conversation let alone seeing your face!"

"What's wrong with my face?" Alec scowled, hands moving to his cheeks, pinching it slightly.

"Arg…you never quit do you!" she yelled in frustration.

"Well I would if you just answer my question, do you think that Logan is worth your tears?"

Max remained silent, glowering at Alec. Her heart hammered furiously against her chest in rage…or was it…shame?

"Earth to Max..." Alec waved his hand in front of Max's face.

Swatting his hand aside with annoyance, "do you ALWAYS have to poke your nose into MY business?" she hissed.

"Geez woman, relax." He regarded her with an eye roll, "I don't know why you gotta get your panties in a bunch when we've already started to share details." He looked at her dubiously.

Frowning her face at obvious notion, Max wanted to kick her self-hard. She had already told him about Ben and her other siblings, like he told her about Biggs and his other missions. Sighing in defeat, she folded her legs in a comfortable position, regarding Alec very carefully who made himself very comfortable on her cold hard floor.

"Logan's never made me cry. The only time I…showed some sorta affection was the time I thought I was gunna lose Logan through the virus bitch."

"So he's never made you cry, at all? Damn, had it to Logan Cale." He worried his bottom lip between his teeth with a nervous faraway look.

"Have you ever…" Max started attentively, leaving the question open.

"Made Rachael cry?"

"Yes." She shrugged.

Alec looked away in shame and guilt, "Yes I have, when I told her that it was my job to know her father, that she was my job."

"But that wasn't on you it was…"

"Manticore? Yeah I know, but you can't help the way you feel right?" his voice hitched with thick emotions, hazel green eyes heavy with guilt.

"Manticore was evil like that." She tried to reason, her heart breaking for him.

"Yeah well, it's all in the past now. No point crying over spilt milk."

She frowned at Alec's nonchalant statement, "You don't mean that."

"Why coz I have a heart?" he smirked coldly.

"Yes," she replied gently.

* * *

Alec composed his posture the minute he saw Max enter Crash. He swirled the amber liquid with nervousness between trembling fingers. He knew he was in for it. He knew he was in for it the minute he told Max that she was too naïve to notice Logan's unexplained absences. Claiming that he was dedicated to his work…constantly busy with this mission, that mission, but she couldn't see the way he held himself these days. He looked somewhat…cheerful. Then he noticed the way Asha looked at Logan every now and then. A look he had once seen, a look that Rachael had for him.

"Max, what do I owe the pleasure?" he said cheerfully.

"Save it." She seated herself heavily on a vacant barstool next to him.

"Max…"

"I said. Save. It!" She hissed between clenched teeth.

Knowing that the next and questioning customer was indeed in need of a hard drink, he poured a glass of scotch for her while refilling the glass of the man seated next to her.

"Thanks Sid" they simultaneously said.

With absolute silence coursing from his drinking partner, Alec watched Max's posture through side glances. She looked somewhat agitated, not that that wasn't her usual mood around him. But the snide remark that she bellowed didn't have her usual bite. He knew something was up. And luckily for him, this time, it wasn't his fault.

"How long have you known?" She asked quietly.

"Known what?" he asked in confusion.

"Alec don't play dumb with me. Just tell me how long you have known?"

Residing a sigh from his lips, Alec bit onto his lower lip. Max knew he was nervous. He would do that if he knew he was guilty for something.

_'But he isn't the one that is guilty. Logan is.' She noted._

"I've known about a month now." He answered quietly.

"Hmm, why didn't you tell me?" she remained wistful.

"I tried to, Max. But you threw it back into my face as usual."

"Alec, I …" she paused, "is this what had you tried to tell me that night at my apartment, if Logan was worth my tears?"

"Yes. Max this isn't my fault. Not that I would listen to him anyway." He regretted the words the moment it left his lips. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment then looked at a puzzling Max.

"What are you talking about?" her attention now fully on him.

_'Crap!'_

"Max. You rather not know."

"Alec!"

"Fine. Don't blame me if you don't like what you hear."

"My lips are sealed and temper tamed, now spill" she unwittingly smirked.

"About a month ago I waltz into Logan's about some information that he asked me to get for him…"

"You went on a mission for Logan without me?"

A stern glare passed her way.

"Sorry we'll continue that later, back to the information that you got for him."

"SO anyway, I waltz into his apartment. Didn't notice him at his desk, in his kitchen either, so I decided to leave the information by his computer, that's when I heard the…disturbing sounds." Alec carefully chose his words, flinching in disgust at the memory.

*flashback*

Alec followed the sound emanating through the closed door. A squelch of laughter followed by a rather loud moan caused Alec to abruptly open the door. The very site before him knocked him off all smart remarks. Logan on top of Asha in ways that he wished he never saw. Perturbed by this revelation, he composed his Manticore stature.

"Well, well, well. And why am I not surprised?"

"Alec! What the hell? Don't you ever knock?" Logan stumbled about.

"Sorry, my manners have been completely knocked outa me."

"Alec.." Logan scrambled for the nearest clothing he could find but was cut short.

"I got the information that you wanted." He was ready to leave when he turned back to the couple in question, "Oh and consider this mine and MAX's last mission." He left the room closing the door rather quietly.

"Alec! I swear if you tell Max…" following Alec towards the entrance of the house in a white bed sheet.

"That's not my job Logan, it's yours. If you say that you value her with whatever _relationship_ you say you have with her, you would tell her."

He left before his anger spiralled out of control. He knew that punching Logan square in the jaw would only lead to more mayhem with Max, so he decided to leave the ball in Logan's court.

*end of flashback*

"So that's what happened. I just left."

Silence

"Max?"

"You didn't hurt him?" she asked stoically.

Alec groaned outwardly, "believe me I wanted to square him in the jaw, but I know you would cann me for that. I value my ass Max."

"And clearly our friendship," Max added softly.

"And our friendship," he repeated softly, glad that Max finally realized how much he valued her.

"Thank you for not squaring him in the jaw." She smiled.

"You're welcome," returning her smile, "so, does this mean that you'd be less grumpy on me?"

Scowling at him, she swivelled her chair back to its' original position facing the bar counter, "Don't take this the wrong way," she paused, watching Alec tense through side glance, "my day ain't normal if I don't kick your ass…verbally anyway."

Smirking triumphantly, "well someone finally admits, they love my ass…"

Swat!

"Or not…do..." Alec chuckled.

Smirking at Alec, they sat silently, enjoying the burning taste of the Pre Pulse Scotch for VIP Crash customers only.

"You cried this time, didn't you?" he asked attentively after their 3rd glass of Scotch.

"Yeah, but not for long." She slammed the glass on the table, leaning onto the counter she turned towards Alec, "I kinda knew it would be over before it could begin. I mean, it was first Manticore, than the virus bitch, finding the cure…but I guess he made his choice before he could give me mine."

"You had a choice?"

"Yeah, I just didn't realize it."

"Oh." Alec said softly with a curt nod, "Well Logan's not worth your tears than." He mumbled before taking a long swig of his Scotch.

_'Max there's something that I need to tell you…'_

_'You and Asha.'_

_'How? Alec told you didn't he?'_

_'No, I just noticed the way that you guys look at each other, and her scent is everywhere, all over you.'_

_'Max…I'm…'_

_'I guess this is the final it. We're through. He was right; _You're_ not worth my tears, Logan.'_

_'I know, guess _Alec_ is then.' Logan stated._

A smile was brought about by the very idea that perhaps Manticore and Destiny worked hand in hand. This time anyway. She shared details with Alec where she never, not once mentioned to Logan. And perhaps in Logan's own way, saw this coming and gave her that choice to end whatever it was they had and to start something new with someone who was her perfect equal.

The End…

A/N: I tried to stay away from a depressing genre...that's for another story that I'm currently writing. Hope this wasn't too bad…


End file.
